All These Years Later
by Large H
Summary: You learn a lot when you lose everything. Sometimes it's how to survive, other times it's what you miss. For Marco it's everything that happened before... Story will contain, death, ptsd, war, sadness, love, heartbreak, and More. Maybe even some starco.
1. Chapter 1

All These Years Later...

**Prologue Thing…**

"**Curtis what is this, I thought you had enough fanfics going on!" Yea I know I've got enough on my plate right now but whatever I feel like doing this. I blame the internet and my luck with coming across random one shots that make me want to write stories because of them.**

**Okay so the stories based on a one shot I read last night and I think I can have a lot of fun with it. I'm going to try something new with my writing style, tell me what you guys think. Other than that, review, follow, favorite and any other support is greatly appreciated and criticism is welcome so long as it's helpful.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **

**Story will be anywhere from 10-20 chapters hopefully. I may run out of ideas but we will see. Hopefully I gave myself enough time to do this right.**


	2. Chapter 1, All that's left of me

Chapter 1

"Days, weeks, years have passed since I've been stranded here. I've lost all track of time and I don't know anymore." The figure looked down at his bruised and battle worn hands. He smelled like aged alcohol and his clothing was worse for wear. The man sat at a fire that burned brightly against the darkness of night. "I could have quit years ago but I can't." The man let go a heavy sigh as he looked down.

In his hand rested an old journal. Each page had been damaged by fire and water and the ink smeared on every page. However, the events that were described were like no other. Aventures, advice, thoughts and more were all cataloged in the journal. "I can't write like this, my mind is too far gone to even think of her." The man stuffed the journal back into his pocket.

He pulled a worn picture from his pocket. The photo depicted what looked to be a younger, less worn version him and a young blonde making funny faces, the background had rainbows and other weird designs. "She's gone, and I'll never see her again. I lost the most important thing that I ever had."

A single tear dropped from the man's face. Slowly the tear dripped down his bruised face and the thin layer of stubble that lay on his chin.

The man himself looked like someone out of a Mad Max movie. He stood at around 6.4 and featured large muscles throughout his body. His adventures and duties had caused the muscle formation however his eyes were his most notable feature. The hazel orbs showed his true self. The one he had lost sight of so long ago.

His face had one large scar that went from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his eye. He had a tattoo on his left arm. The black ink that had been used had not smeared or faded and the scissors that were sketched on were as clear as day.

He wore all leather, his jacket was made of dragons hide, his gloves were from an ancient beast he had fought during his first months. His pants were a gift from a nomad group from the eastern seas. The shoulder pads were made of dragon spikes and leather. Each spike had been hand picked and was crafted with the highest expertes.

The only piece of clothing that he wore that wasn't leather was his tattered hoodie. The red article of clothing was also the last piece of his old life. Everything else was destroyed. The only other relic that survived the adventure was the picture but it had experienced great damage as well.

The wilderness began to darken more so and the figure collected his few morsels of food and hunkered down for what was his 5th year in this god forsaken place.

Throughout the years he had been trapped in the hell hole of a dimension, he had been put through more than anyone could ever imagine. His life had been risked over and over. He had lost close friends and even lovers all because of an argument over nothing of value. This place was nothing but death and despair where anyone went.

The only person who had ever even came close to liking the scorched landscape was it's protector and overseer. The dimension forger herself, Hekapoo. She was the one person who seemed to be a constant in his life.

She was like a coin, on one side she was a funny and driven demon and magic being... and on the other she was demented and pure evil. She fed off of his anger and his self doubt more than he could count.

The night moved by quickly and his journey had begun again.

The man woke from his slumber of never ending nightmares and welcomed the escape. "Nothing like wishing you were dead everyday." He walked over to what was left of the embers of a once bright fire. The coals had nothing but a faint glow left. The smoke still smelled of fairies and decay.

The man picked up what was left of his supplies and began his journey into the unknown once more.

**Authors Notes.**

**This is just a starter, sadly there is no real dialogue between charters and I tried to give as much description as I could within a reasonable amount of time. I'm gonna try and keep the plot of this close to my chest for as long as I can. However, you can guess what this is and what I'm doing but around chapter 7 or 8 should be the real surprise of a lifetime. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2 A mistake has been made

Chapter 2

A figure weaved in and out of a thick layer of grass that stood tall over the smarsh of the Vutad Firelands. The expanse was known for it's impossible passage. Between the layers hot fire and the thick grass, few could pass.

However, our lone figure had experienced Vutad too many times. His crossing only took a few minutes compared to those who had tried before him. All seemed to perish before completion. The pass is the only way to get to the Neferion guild lands.

Our traveler had far more difficulty getting through the pass when he originally made the trip but that was so long ago. His life had changed but his memories of the events would never disappear. After the waste lands, the figure passed through multiply gorges each in an expanse that crossed several miles.

Each gorge was harder than the last, each had been made and carved specifically to stop all who would oppose the guilds. After days of traveling our lone traveler made his way into the guild lands. The area lay in a small plain, each side protected by sheer cliffs and water. In the center rested a small shanty town. Nothing but shacks and tents stood, except for one building. A large hut stood at the center. The building towered over others and guards stood at both sides of the entrance.

The figure walked through the town, face covered by the remains of a red hoodie. The figure nodded to the two guards and proceeded to enter the building. The inside was no more pleasant than the outside. The room smelled of incense and the walls were covered in a thick layer of dust. "Cough!" The dust set the figures through ablaze.

The staircase of the building stood on the right side next to a small desk where a small green women sat. She wore a pair of glasses and her body was nothing but skin and bones. She had small thin gray hair and her eyes were worn and tired. The figure walked up to the women.

"How may I help…" The women looked up from a large stack of paperwork that she had been working on. The top read, 'debt collection.'

The figure nodded to the women and a cocky smile was planted firmly on his face. "Good to see you to Agness." The woman's face softened as she looked at the figure. She reached down below her desk and hand him a small bag of coins before waving him off to head up the stairs.

The stairs creaked with every move and the figures boots only personified the song. Each step was slow but precise and the room below disappeared as the figure made his way up. At the top stood several different monsters, each very different from the next.

One was a spider like creature with 8 appendages, another was a blue slim like creature with hands and pus ossed from his sides, lastly a pink demon stood on the other side of the room. She leaned against a wall and her eyes were half closed but with the entrance of the figure, her eyes opened wide.

"Red Hood what are you doing here, Sir." The figure smiled and pulled a sack of money from his hip.

"What do you think?" His face was full of confusion and all he could think was. 'how dum are these guys." With a heavy sigh the figure spoke again. "What do you think I'm doing here you morons. I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the last 5 years!"

"Right Sir, Sorry Sir." Each creature had spoken as quick as possible. While the guild master was a man of reason. He also was not one to mess with.

"Sir Marco, what are you planning to do." The Spider like creature had spoken up, the group called him sixer. This was mainly do to his last 6 real legs. His two others were just false appendages due to fights and battles.

"Again what do you think I'm trying to do! For Fuck sakes, I'm trying to get out of this god forsaken place, back to the place I belong. Marco rubbed his head, while the creature were fierce and well trained, they definitely were not at all bright in the very least. Marco had given them the title of, 'not so.' The name would often be followed by something they failed at.

"Now leave, I've got some important business to attend to and I don't need you idiots around to screw this up." The group exited quickly and ran down the stairs. Marco took in another heavy breath and walked over to the far side of the room. Their he sat in what was left of an old oak desk.

It was charred and battle worn, like him. The room itself was nothing special. A few decorations here and there. Mostly heads of fallen victims and other weird trinkets that he had collected. Marco pulled out his journal from his pocket and flipped through.

The journal was made up of multiple sections, each being very different from the other. The first part was his beginnings, nothing special. The next was his current journey, the current part was written in an old language that no one had studied for years. Marco was the only one who even knew how to read it, well except for his mentor.

However, he hadn't mastered it and his handwriting was trash. The rest of the journal was devoted to strategy. One section contained maps and another contained battle plans. However, the very back of the book had a long list of flames. Only around 200 hundred had been crossed off in bright red ink. Each one represented a Hekapoo clone he had to kill and each one put his closer to his goal.

Marco began to scroll through the maps and plans. Each strategy had been crafted for a different situation and need to be used precisely. Planning was still a trait Marco kept close to his chest and never seemed to wonder from the use of overly complicated strategy.

Marco began to hear noises come from down stairs. Music was playing as loud as it could be in the middle of the day and most importantly during work hours. To say the least Marco was very unhappy but in his haste he ran out of the disaster filled room. Leaving his journal out in the open…

**Authors Notes...**

**Nothing really to say other than here is the second chapter. Hope those who are reading this enjoy it. I might work on some of the other projects today but idk not really sure what I feel like doing.**

**FREFERNA2008 - No Starco… maybe..**


	4. Chapter 3 What I lost long ago

Chapter 3

A shady figure walked through the dark office of the guild master. Its face hidden from the world by a small sheet of cloth. Its eyes only visible and its features hidden. Standing around 5.7 with only one arm. The figure looked to have been through hell and back.

It made its way over to the guild masters desk and looked over the desk. Nothing seemed of a value, no plans, nothing. However, its eyes shifted onto the book in the middle. It was old and ragged but seemed to have some sort of value.

The figure flipped through the pages of the book. Parts of it described a man's early life. Another was unlegible. However, what was the real value was the last few pages. Each outlined attack plans and other important information.

The stairs of the building began to creak and the figure ducked for cover. Agness had walked up the stairs and she looked over the room. Nothing seemed off or misplaced and she shrugged. "Weird." She headed back down the stairs towards her desk.

The figure wiped the small bit of sweat from its brow and quickly made its way to the window. From there the figure climbed down and left not only the building but the town without a word.

**Meanwhile.**

Marco and his fellow guild members partied, drank, and did a few other practices. Each member was knocked out cold except for Marco, he was hardly awake but he was up. Marco rubbed his aching head and walked back towards the building.

He was very much worse for wear but that didn't matter, he had a job to do and it was going to get done one way or another. Marco looked up towards the sky, on nights like tonight it was the time he missed his life on earth and everything that it involved. He misses his parents and Jackie and… "God why am I such a screw up." Marco rubbed his tired and stubble filled face. He had gotten over everyone and expected that they were gone, never to be seen again… Except for one, he would never forget her.

As Marco looked back down towards the building that he called 'his headquarters' he noticed something off. The top window was open, that was something that was very unusual. Marco began to think about it and worry began to creep into his very soul. "Shit!" He yelled, Marco ran into the building as fast as he could and made his way upstairs to his desk.

It was gone, everything he had worked for was gone. His list, his maps, his journal. Everything gone in an instant. Marco slapped himself across the face and let out a long sigh. "What the hell was I thinking."

Marco walked back down the old stairs of the building and stopped at the bottom to look around. Agness sat at her desk still doing paperwork. "Agness what happened?" Agness looked up at her boss and gave him a questioning face.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her work. Now everything was coming to a boiling point.

"What do you mean 'what' Agness my journal is gone. That means everything is gone. Our strategy, our maps, EVERYTHING!" Agnesses face turned to worry as she looked at her boss. Much like the other creatures she hated to see him mad.

"Ooo No." Was all she could muster before Marco ran over to the far side of the room. On the far side sat a bookshelf with multiple different types of books. Paintings and other decoration also accompanied the wall.

Marco looked over the shelf until he found what he was looking for. The book was red in color and had no writing on the front. Marco pulled the book back and like magic the shelf began to move. Marco spun around with the self.

On the other side sat a small room. No bigger than a closet, and no cleaner than one either. In the back of the dirty and musty closet sat a set of rusted and battle worn armor pieces. Marco sighed and began to strap on the amor. The set was an old Maleroger armor. The set was made for hardened steel and accented by silver. The set was old but was still very beautiful. Marco had earned it in a fight against a fallen knight.

He had worn it for several years but stopped due to his better performance without it. Marco adjusted the set to his form and pulled the book once more. He ended up back in the center of the room where Agness was passed out from worry and tiredness. Marco let go a sigh, because the only thing that was to come from the loss of his journal was war.

Someone would probably sell the plans back to that damn Hekapoo clone he stole them from and she would probably tease him and nearly kill him as much as possible. The next few months were going to be nothing but trouble for Marco and he knew it.

**Authors notes…**

**Welp here is another chapter… So um… I'm really tired and confused haha. So the story I wrote in literally an hour got 1,200 in the matter of about 12 hours so yea! But um to bad I probably won't continue it. Yea sorry for the poor quality on it I didn't have the energy to really flush out anything but basic premisses are there.**

**Starco4everr - thanks.**

**Okay I'm gonna go do some school work and maybe think up the next chapter. ;/**


	5. Chapter 4 I'll miss you when i'm gone

Chapter 4

Harden clay crackled under heavy boots as feet walked across the never ending plans of Drubia. The clay thick and hard but not impossible to crush. Hundreds of men follow one soul, he was the protector and keeper of the order. He alone had done what no man had done in over a thousand years. He alone had taken the demons quest. And he alone would either succeed or fail, no other options would ever be presented.

However, that quest had left him only but a shell of a man. With in 5 years time he was nothing but a killing machine and a merchant of death. That was the fate of Red Hood. Now with the second most precious possession he ever owned gone from his hands he once again charged into battle.

The hundred men that followed him were the most trained and battle worn fighters he could find. However, every fighter lacked one skill that beat all. Their minds were blank, nothing happens, the fighters knew not how to care and knew not how to think.

The battle would not be hard nor long but it would cost him something so gruellingly important that no one would ever question him and his journey ever again.

Finally after days of walking the group marched upon the sands of Fostrax. A dusokute guild land where only few survived it harsh winters and its everlasting summers. Marco knew the land well, he spent 3 months trapped in its never ending sands.

After walking for one finale day the group made there way to the guild city. It wasn't a city by any means however, just a small incumbent where some of the most feared men lurked and the grulest masters trained. Ooo how Marco hated this place with ever fiber in his very bones.

The group made haste when entering the small town. Every home was searched and everyone was dissipated. Nothing left but ashes, finally someone sounded the horn of Alzan. It sat at the center of the town, covered in dirt and the horn was worn and chipped but the sound it produced was enough.

The loud thunder roars of dragon cycles came from the distant hills. 50 warriors in all, road in from the setting sun. Marco smiled as he looked at the lead cycle, that was his prize. The group landed feet away from the town center and dismounted their bikes with haste. Each carried either weapons or just their fist. Marco stepped forward into the dust cloud that had formed.

The head member stepped into the dust cloud as well. They met only feet apart from one another. Large grins and cocky smiles planted firmly on their faces. "Good to see you Muscles." Marco smiled at the demon.

"Good to see you two Hpoo." The demons eyes lit with fire, she had missed him greatly but now it was time to put their long fought feud aside and settle it once and for all.

"Do you have it?" He questioned looking into her very soul. She nodded with a toothy grin.

Then like nothing at all she was gone, she dissipated into the crowd of warriors. Marco pulled his rusted and battle hardened sword from his side. Flesh met metal and all hell broke loose. Blood and everything imaginable flew from both the army and the warriors. Each had strength and each had power but neither had intelligence. By the end of the fight 148 corpses layered the ground. Marco had won at what cost?

He smiled as he walked closer to Hekapoo N17. She had escaped his grasp a many a time but now was the last. "You've done well old friend." She smiled at him and leaned forward. Her flame only inches from his mouth.

"Not so fast muscles you owe me." He smiled down on the magical demon, she always had to have her way no matter what clone she was.

Marco placed his hand on her chin and pulled the demon into one finale kiss before blowing out her eternal flame. Her body faded and his journal fell to the ground. A single tear dripped from his eye as he picked up the old scorched text. He felt like he had lost someone he had known for years but what hurt him most was that his memory was getting worse. During that battle he had lost the last memory of her…

**Authors notes…**

**Welp I just thought about something so I'll clear this up. Okay so as far as this story goes it's cannon for ever story I write, while Marco maybe younger in some of my fanfic (Shining Armor) the same basic premise is still here. But for anyone wondering if this is just a dimension 103 fanfic, it's not trust me there's more to this than that however for right now that's what I'm writing also if it seems like I'm moving to quickly for the story please remember I have 11 years of story to get through and a lot of stories to tell… Also the only person who knows what's actually different about this story is FREFERNA2008 unless you forget, which in that case, then no one knows! ;D**


	6. Chapter 5 The finale piece

Chapter 5

Days, weeks, months past like a cool summer breeze. Everything changed once more, Marcos life was now very different than one of a guild master. His notes and maps had led him to the cold ice fortress of the never-zone.

He hated this place with a passion, the souls of this land hide high above in their castle. It was their time to pay for everything they had done. His own life had been risked many a time in the cold tundra of the Never-Zone. He faced hypothermia multiple times and his own body had turned against him.

His sword had cracked and sheared during his time. One year to the day had passed since he stepped foot into the lands. Still he was no closer to obtaining his prize. However, there was another prize he sought within the deepest part of the castle. Something only scholar knew of and only a few had ever seen.

El Chapo, the greatest sword ever forged lay deep within a sculpture in the great castle. Marco prepared for what would be his finale day within this frozen tundra. His body was exposed to the elements, wearing nothing but his leather jacket and his jeans he climbed the giant ice stairs of the castle.

At the peak he was met by several souls. Each forbid him from moving forward but they had little power to stop him. Marco pushed through the layers of ice and snow as he walked into the main center room of the castle.

Marco looked at the souls who followed behind him. "You deserve this." He hissed at the souls they never once offered him any comfort within this icy hell.

"We know your intentions Red Hood." Marco waved them off, they were a bunch of nuisances and unnecessary problems. He continued to press forwards within the large chamber. Still he couldn't find anything.

Marco searched and searched but nothing, everything looked like snow and ice. He walked out of the room and down a small hallway, still nothing but ice. He looked into each room and yet as before, it was still ice. Finally he entered the last room.

There in the center laid his prize. A deep blue flame hovered above a cold and near death Hekapoo clone. Marco smiled as he walked closer to the demon. She didn't move, she didn't even breath, as much as Marco hated the clones. This was a sad state for her to be in.

Marco walked up to the clone and blew out her eternal flame. That was one less he had to find. Marco pulled the harden journal from his jacket and X of another flame. "1 down, 189 left to go." His voice was raspy and tired, the cold was no friend of his.

Marco walked back through the castle, heading towards the exit. However, something stopped him. It felt like his own soul was pulling him back into the grand room. Marco stepped inside and looked around. A large statue stood at the back. A hilt of a sword stuck out from the bottom. Marco smiled as he looked over the sword.

"The final piece." Marco pulled the sword from the statue and sheathed the sword. The ancient writing on the sword read. "Thie who wield El Chapo shall have the power to destroy all." Marco smiled as he read the words. It was time to end this stupid game…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here's another chapter, I've got plans for yet another story but it can wait for now, I'll probably go ahead and finish up another so that I can transition into it…**

**Starco4everr - thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6 A Shattered Heart

Chapter 6

"Ooo how the years have passed, the people I've faced and the life I lived…" A young man walked through a thick undergrowth of a desolate planet, His feet ache and his legs screamed with pain. There was only three Hekapoos left for him to find but where they were was unknown. His journey has led him to a temple deep within a forest, ancient text only led him deeper with in the forest.

He was tired and running low on steam, his old life now nothing but a memory. Now his new life within the cursed dimension 103 had led him to nothing but death and lose. While he never wrote about his misfortunes in his journal, one mishap that was so great and weighed so heavily on his soul seemed to spring back into his life every now and then.

He relived the dream or rather nightmare over and over again. '5 years ago to the day.' He thought as he continued to climb a jagged cliff edge. 'I lost yet another person I swore to protect.' Marco pulled a small locket out from around his neck, the picture faded and old.

'She was my everything and now this is everything I have left of her.' A lone tear fell from his eyes, she was gone more so now than ever. Her hair was brown in color, she wore large metal armor similar to Marcos, from his guild days and her eyes were a pretty green, her skin was fair and bright.

'I still can't believe what happened…' He continued to think, his mind now taking over.

We were caught, In the middle of a railroad track! I knew there was no turning back… Our hearts raced as the 'police' of this dimension handcuffed and shackled us. We were being sent to the most inhospitable place in all of the dimensions... We were being sent to shawshank, the worst prison in all of the Nerver-Zone.

Me and her were led through inspection after inspection. Both of us were lucky to be alive but… It didn't stay that way for long. After the inspection, me and… Ash, were sent to our cell. The first few hours were easy, nothing we couldn't handle but then… the night came and so did the guards.

'Ah.' He sighed, his memories only hurt him more as they came flooding back.

The guards entered our cell, a smug look on there face and evil in their eyes. The beat her, and…

His mind couldn't go there, not again and again as it played over and over like always. Tears fell from his face and a grimace look made its way onto his face.

She… She died in my arms that night and it's all my fault. "Why did I have to be so stupid!" He cursed and kicked the dust. He played with his ring that was wrapped around his left pinky, another item he had managed to keep…

Slowly, Marco drifted off into his slumber for one more night in the eternal hell. Time flew by like embers in the wind and now he was back in the present.

The next day he awoke to something weird, the sound of a purring… Marco looked up from his place on the ground to see something he never expected to see. "What the!" He yelled as a green dragon, type, thing rubbed on his lower half. It only nuzzled him harder when he woke.

"Where did you come from?" Marco moved his hand slowly over the animal. It's own face was filled with worry but expected his touch. It nuzzled him once more and gave an almost human like smile.

"Awww aren't you just so cute!" the dragon cycle reminded him of the lazer puppies… And that reminded him of the whole reason he was here. "Wonderful…" Now that was all he could think of. Marco smiled at the dragon cycle and gentle rubbed it's head. "Hmm, what should I call you?" Marco looked at the dragon cycle a little more closely. It's eyes were a nice purple… Marco walked around looking over the dragon cycle…

"How about, Nachos... " The cycle let out an almost appreciative pur. Marco walked over to his bag and dug into his satchel. There in the bottom of the old beaten and rough looking bag lay a collar. The numbers read 667. Marco let out a deep sigh, they definitely had a special meaning to them and… "AHhhhg!" He sounded off, he hated even the thought of her, it only brought back the memories of his mistakes and everything he wish he would have said.

Marco walked over and wrapped his arms around the neck of the dragon cycle. "You know, you never miss anyone until there gone for good, you never realize how much you need them and how much they mean to you. I spent so much time chasing after the wrong person and now where did that get me… here." Marco signaled to the sky…

His life was very different then how he had ever planned it to be, first he had encountered a crazed princess, became close friends. Then he made a stupid fucking mistake that landed him here and all he had to show for it was a bunch of Xs on a page and a single picture of her.

Marcos life may have been hectic but it was about to change more than he ever thought, to the point where his whole life would be flipped upside down once more.

**Authors Notes…**

"**I was caught, In the middle of a railroad track.I looked round and I knew there was no turning back. My mind raced and I thought what could I do and I knew, there was no help, no help from you…!" Geez guys please stop doing that! I'm trying to enjoy my music… Okay so yea where was I ooo yea...**

**Okay so this was different… I tried to get the last two main ideas I had for the story for this half of the adventure done. We should now be good to start the last part of the adventure and personally the whole reason I started this in the first place!**

**So what do you guys think of this story… So far I would say this is my least popular story and that no one really cares about it but hey IDK…**

**Please Review favorite and follow!**

**Starco4everr - Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Who Are You?

More years went by and more time was gone like it always was. Marco had tried for so long to track down Hekapoo. Finally he had done it and now he was doing his best to prepare for it. His lone bike road through the smog filled air and his hoodie flew in the wind.

It was finally time for him to claim what was rightfully his. Those damn scissors had cost him everything and what for. He had lost everything he ever had and everyone he ever cared about. Even this place seemed to destroy his soul, he had lost people he cared about so much that it hurt but still they were gone.

Marco pushed open the last obstacle that stood in his way, large oak doors slowly moved opened to reveal the inter sankdome of Hekapoo. Marco smiled, as he looked at the demon, she really was something else but he let go a sigh, there was nothing he could do anymore. Marco walked over to her and nodded.

"Good to see you old friend." She smiled and Marco sat down on the couch next to her. "You've earned them, you know that right." Marco nodded, he had earned those scissors fairly but now all he could think about was the fact that he would never see her again.

It was the same though he had every night, everyone else had been wiped from his memory but not her, everything but her was gone… And all his sanity rested on one person that he would never see again.

Then once again the large oak doors flew open. A tall blonde woman clad in iron and a wand out stretched in her hand. She stood at around 5,6 and her hair flowed down to her midsection. She was stunning, her eyes were like the ones… no it couldn't be… it couldn't be.

"Stop!" She yelled, her eyes looking at the room in front of her. Hekapoo and… some… very very muscular man stood in front of her. Wait was she drooling… stop that! The woman look back over the room. "Where's Marco!" She yelled, her voice frail and dry, the man behind her entered, her knights had closed in around the two who stood before her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his own voice being hoarse and dry, Marco was tired but this had woken him from his half baked sleep. "Who do you think! I'm Queen Star Butterfly of the Mewni kingdom!" She was yelling a bit higher than usual and some magic shot from the wand. "Star?"

He asked, his eyes seeming to plead with her. She nodded, still not connecting the dots. "It's me Marco." The man walked over to her, and smiled, he held out his cap… which was… wait was that his red hood. Stars eyes began to fill with tears, it couldn't be.

She pulled him into a hug, she just couldn't, how was he alive. The words swung through her mind, every second seemed to make her hurt even more. Finally she was able to speak. "Where the hell have you been!" She yelled, why had he run off.

"I've been stuck here for the last 16 years, it was the worst and greatest thing to ever happen to me. I lost the person I loved but I grew from my loss and and… I can't believe it you, Star…" She smiled at him, it was her usual crazed smile she always had but it was his…

She hugged him and, why, why did she feel this way… I mean come on, why now, now that had finally found him, why did she care about him so much after so long… "Marco, your here, your alive, and I can't believe your here…" Tears fell from both their eyes… they were back together after years if not decades of being apart.

"Listen, Star I've lost so much, and I… I can't lose you.:" She smiled at him, she had lost everything a short time after he had disappeared. Toffee ahd killed her mother and her father in an attack. However,Mewni prevailed and was now safe, however, there was still one problem, after 16 years she still had not found someone to rule by her side.

Tom was… nothing, he couldn't and wouldn't, as much as Dave plead with him he wouldn't. They were both his best friend and Marco deserved to be here if he ever was going to confront Star.

Ever other royal was well… nothing short of missing a few brain cells… However, she had found the one, the one she needed, the one she wanted. The person she needs most stared at her eyes and a daze. "Hey Marco… I'm not sure how to ask this but… umm… did you ever you know, find someone?"

He smirked, why would she ask this but he answered anyway. "I...I did, honestly I did… she was wonderful, we were happy, but she wasn't the person I would lay my life down in a heartbeat. I lost her when I was imprisoned in the Nether zone… She died in my arms on the cold stone floor…" Star nodded, he must have been through a lot in his time…

"Hey Marco… I… I never found the one… honestly, every royal was nothing short of an idiot and Tom refused, said that I was looking for someone else, that my heart was stolen by the blood moon and that I would find the right person one day."

Marco smiled at her, she was right, his own heart had been stolen long ago and he was never truly happy with anyone else but her… The two stared at each other for what felt like day and after minutes of blindness staring the two shared one ever lasting kiss… The two were meant for one another and no matter what happens, they would always be with one another…

**Authors Notes…**

**That's all folks and that pretty much all for Svtfoe in general, enjoy what I have written throughout my time here, I moved on to bigger and better things. I'm sorry to the 50 plus followers who've gotten a random email that I updated a story that isn't apart of my new works. XD I'll only do this one more time, then were done with this and I can close this chapter of my writing!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed what I produced and I thank all of you for the support of the three or so months I was here. I still write a crazy amount and well I seem to be enjoying it.**

**For anyone wondering why I left… well there's a lot to it or well not a lot. Personally for me the community is gone, I only see a few stories getting updated every week and not many people review or follow so I've left for greener pastures.**

**Okay if there's any misspellings, not my problem, whatever, I'm tired and.. No one cares anyway… **

**Large H signing off for the last time… well unless you read my other stuff...**


End file.
